


Assistance

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [30]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Reader Insert, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: “I’ve watched you paint them enough times, I think I know how to do it,” Hector grinned. It was a lazy, fox-like grin, but you couldn’t help but want to trust him.
Relationships: Hector | Lancer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 26





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your hands are freezing

**Prompt:** Your hands are freezing

“You know, I don’t know why you don’t just do this in your room instead.”

“I don’t like the smell,” you whined as you continued to paint your nails in the cold and empty lobby. The lobby of Chaldea was the only place with tables that you could use without having to interrupt someone’s meal at the dining hall or fill the library with the toxic smell of nail polish. While there are the rare few that enjoy it, you do not. You liked that you could express your artistic side with nail polish, but you truly hated that you had to deal with this stench. 

“How are you not bothered by this, Hector?”

“I’ve smelled worse things in life, sweetheart,” he chuckled. He sidled up closer to you and mumbled, “You sure you don’t want me to grab you a blanket or another jacket?”

“I don’t know if it’ll help,” you sighed. You glared at the useless heater sitting near you. “It’s not like the heater is working, and the last thing I want is to smear it onto my clothes…”

“But you’re hands are shaking.”

“I know that.”

“Why not just take a quick break? We can resume later.”

“No, I want to finish this now! I want to finish it before the new year party…”

“Oh yeah, that’s tomorrow,” Hector hummed. He watched as your hands trembled with each stroke on your fingers. The brush splayed out over the nail nicely, except when you started painting the edges, it was quite visible that you were painting your skin as well. He sighed and scooted closer, “Give me your hands.”

“Huh? You can’t paint them-”

“I’ve watched you paint them enough times, I think I know how to do it,” Hector grinned. It was a lazy, fox-like grin, but you couldn’t help but want to trust him. After all, if someone else could paint your nails for you, that means you don’t have to struggle and do it yourself. Hector gently took your right hand into his and he tutted, “Yikes, [Name], your hands are as cold as ice!”

“Well, yeah,” you mumbled and whined, “It’s cold out here!”

“Yes, yes,” Hector teased. His thumb gently rubbed your fingers, in hopes that he could help warm them up and he smiled, “I guess this is okay, at least I can help do two things then.”

“Two?”

“Yeah, I can help you paint your nails, and I can warm ya up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
